The instant invention relates to rotary shaft seals which employ an axially undulating sealing lip.
It is well known to form the sealing lip on a rotary shaft seal into the shape of a wave, whereby the fluid to be contained by the seal is directed away therefrom by the sealing lip upon rotation of the shaft. Such known shaft seals typically employ a garter spring to radially contract the sealing lip about the surface of the shaft in order to maintain contact therebetween and, thus, provide an effective seal. Unfortunately, expensive custom molds are required for the production of such seals, and an additional assembly operation is necessary to install the garter spring. Moreover, the garter spring of such seals tends to work free from its locating groove thereon or fail due to environmental effects, thereby rendering the seal ineffective.